Vampire Kingdoms
:see also: Sourcebook 5 aka Rifts Vampires *Vampires are also described in Nightbane and its sourcebook Shadows of Light, including the unique Wampyres and Strigoi **they were part of the Palladium RPG in a form devoid of the Alien Intelligence influence which was introduced in Beyond the Supernatural ***in PF2, the sourcebook containing info on them is Western Empire, with stats on page 206-216. This is difficult to find because page 4's table of contents doesn't even list it! Rifts® World Book One, Expanded & Updated The "Revised & Expanded" edition of Vampire Kingdoms was published by Palladium Books in 2011.__TOC__ Kevin Siembieda is reorganizing, tweaking, expanding and updating one of the most popular Rifts® World Books ever published: Vampire Kingdoms™. This will include some new artwork and an expanded page count. The book will be updated and expanded in much the same way as Kevin did with Rifts® Sourcebook One a couple years ago. Best of all, it’s just the prelude to a Rifts® Vampire Sourcebook that will follow a month or two later. *Vampires: Their strengths, weaknesses and powers. *The Vampire Kingdoms expanded. *Vampire strategies and plans for conquest. *Vampire hunters and Techno-Wizard slayer devices (new and old). *Key locations including Cuidad Juarez and El Paso. *The mystery of the Yucatan Peninsula. *Traveling Shows, Freak Shows and Circuses. *Monsters, D-Bees, and adventure ideas galore. *Updated and revised to 110 P.A. *Cover by E.M. Gist. *Written by Kevin Siembieda. *192 to 224 pages – $24.95 retail – Cat. No. 802-E. : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2010 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Contents of The Vampire Kingdoms™. Artwork Cover Painting: Interior Art: Errata of The Vampire Kingdoms™. The first edition was published by Palladium Books in 1991. Its cover featured a master vampire directing thousands of his subjects near a step pyramid. The Vampire Kingdoms delves into the world of vampires as you've never imagined them in your wildest nightmares! Entire cities of blood sucking fiends preying on humans and D-Bees. Some treat humans like cattle (as in a domesticated animal to be bred, fattened and eaten/drained), others enslave and abuse humans, while still others are surprisingly civilized and love their submissive humans, like favorite pets. Then there are the savage rogue and wild vampires — pitiful creatures cast out of vampire society to roam the land like packs of wild animals. Plus world data focusing on New Mexico, Central America, and parts of South America. More villains, monsters, animals, adventure ideas, maps of the land and major communities, ley line locations, monsters and menaces other than vampires, new weapons, and equipment. Highlights Include: * Vampires, their kingdoms, society, hierarchy, powers and diabolical plots. * Vampire player character (optional). * Techno-Wizard weapons for slaying vampires. * 12 optional Racial Character Classes]. * Travel shows, carnivals and freak shows. * The famous Reid's Rangers. Protectors of the people ... or are they as insane and vicious as the monsters they slay? * Mayan gods, demons, werejaguars, dragon slayers, and other monsters, villains, D-Bees. * Central America mapped and detailed. * Adventure ideas, villains and more. Much more. * Written by Kevin Siembieda. Illustrated by Truman and Long. * 176 pages * Cat. No.: 802; I.S.B.N.: 0-916211-52-5 : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1992 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. * List of Differences between version of The Vampire Kingdoms™. * List of Reviews of The Vampire Kingdoms™. Category:World Books Category:The Vampire Kingdoms